


Thor The Heater

by MWolfe13



Series: MMFBingo2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: The weather of Jotunheim is savage, but Thor is a much-needed furnace in Hermione's time of need.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel)
Series: MMFBingo2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Thor The Heater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two collections!
> 
> MMFBingo2020: N2- Thor Odinson/Hermione Granger  
> CastTheDice2020: Lower Section- Huddling for Warmth
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the MCU, just playing in the sandbox!
> 
> Enjoy this piece of crack that was fueled by my Migraine-induced sleep deprivation.

“Lady Hermione, perhaps we should find shelter.”

Hermione ignored Thor’s words though she was starting to think he was right. The harsh winds crashed around them, the ground frozen solid. Snow flurries were falling hard, covering the landscape in white. They were in Jotunheim, here with the Frost Giant King’s permission. Sort of.  _ Hermione _ was here with his permission; being an ambassador would do that for her. Thor hadn’t been invited, but he’d insisted on coming with her anyway. Lucky for them both, the king hadn’t wanted to meet with her beforehand. From what she knew, Thor’s last visit here hadn’t been sanctioned or welcome.

This realm was magic uncultivated, wild and chaotic. It was to her bane that the wilderness was harsh, often icy and covered in snow. 

Her warming charm did little to protect her from the harsh weather, though she had a cloak that offered her a little more cover. Thor was in his armor, seemingly not bothered by the cold at all. He was easily keeping up with her, swinging his hammer idly as they walked.

Hermione sent the weapon a suspicious look, shifting that look to Thor a moment later. “Are you doing something to make this worse? Stop swinging that thing around!”

Thor sent her an amused look, chuckling as he shook his head. “I am doing nothing, my lady. The climate of Jotunheim is an uncontrollable force of nature. Even your magic will have a hard time keeping up with it.” He stopped swinging Mjölnir. “Though since it will please you, I will stop.”

Hermione grumbled under her breath, too low for him to hear. His resounding chuckle only made her grit her teeth and forged on.

It was only an hour later that Hermione was forced to concede. The winds were whipping around them now, her eyes watering from the force, her cloak on the brink of flying away. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say they were in the center of the storm. Yet, there had been no clouds in the sky to indicate that.

Wild, uncontrollable, magic indeed.

“Lady Hermione-”

“I know,” she shouted. If she didn’t, her voice would be lost in the wind. “I don’t have our bearings anymore. I don’t…” She trailed off as a particularly frozen gust swept through them. The clasp of her cloak snapped, the warmed fabric flying away. 

Thor stepped close to her immediately, grabbing the edge of his cape and wrapping it and his arm around her. “We need to get you somewhere now. These conditions are too harsh for your mortal body.”

Hermione didn’t argue, letting him take the lead. He walked them through the increasing storm, keeping her protected under his cape as best he could. Hermione couldn’t see where they were going, didn’t even know if  _ he _ knew where they were going. She was too cold to think about taking charge, mind sluggish and unable to think of anything that could help them. She was too afraid to pull out her wand, knowing with the weather as harsh as it was, her vinewood would fly away and snap before she could cast a spell.

“I don’t know if you can see it, Lady Hermione, but there’s a cave right over there,” Thor told her. She couldn’t, but she was going to take his word for it. “It’s not far now. We’ll get you in there and warm, so your people don’t accuse us of killing you.”

Hermione snorted; her chattering teeth prevented her from responding. 

The cave he spoke of wasn’t huge, but the flurries and harsh gales stopped as soon as they stepped inside. Hermione fell to her knees, her body achy and tired. Thinking only of getting warm, she swirled her hand in a careless gesture, expecting her Bluebell flames to materialize in her hand. They didn’t.

Thor sat next to her, his eyes on her as he leaned against the cave wall. “It is as I told you. The magic here is wild, potent, and entirely responsible for this storm. If you did manage to create flames while the cold rules, it would be a miracle.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. While the bite was no longer there, the cold had seeped into her. “I need to do something, Thor. I’ll freeze otherwise.”

He opened his arms. “I emit enough heat to keep us both warm.”

Hermione shook her head, protesting, “Oh, no, I couldn’t-”

“My lady,” Thor said firmly. “I promise nothing untoward will happen. But you are correct. You need to get warm, and I am the only heat source here.”

He was right. 

Covering the few feet that separated them, Hermione crawled into his lap, resting her head on his armored chest. His arms came around her, hugging her to his body. Instantly, Hermione could feel the warm relief that came from the furnace that was Thor. She would have thought the metal on his armor would contain the heat inside of him, but that wasn’t the case. She relaxed as one of his hands traveled up and down her arm slowly.

“Better?” he asked.

Hermione nodded, feeling her eyes close as she snuggled in. “It’s like walking into a warmed flat after being out in the cold.”

He chuckled, “I’m happy to be of service.”

“Mmm.” Hermione yawned involuntarily. “I’ll be sure to make a note of your noble sacrifice in my report.”

Thor’s laugh rumbled a little louder. “I fear I would not do this for many people, Lady Hermione.”

“I guess I should count myself...” Hermione trailed off as her eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing again. “I’m sorry. I’m just so tired now.”

Thor’s hand traveled to her hair, his fingers scratching her scalp. “Worry not, Hermione. I will keep watch. You rest.”

Hermione wanted to do just that. His fingers weaving through her hair was putting her to sleep faster than his warmth. Still… “Are you sure?” Her question ended with another yawn. 

“Sleep,” he ordered softly. “I will wake you when the storm has passed.”

Hermione murmured something else, but the words were lost as she heeded his command.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr and Twitter: MWolfe13


End file.
